Helpful Guide to Rhaenys Chance
by kagekoTatamaki
Summary: Thought I'd be nice Explain where Rhaenys is coming from and what makes Rhaenys... herself. Enjoy!


**Prequal To Rhaenys Chance:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Fire and Ice which belongs to George R.R. Martin. This is purely fiction.**

 **Flashback-Dorne, when Elia was just born:**

Lorna-Ruling princess of Dorne.

Lorna, watched another child dispassionately, as if she were not slowly being driven to the edge. This would be her third child to die, while she watched. Able to do nothing. Her child, beautiful, with a head of black curls and dark eyes. Already showing off her dornish fighting spirt, doing her best to fight and make her own mark on this world. Elia, she was named. Should she survive, she was destined to be Lady of Casterly Rock. If only she would live. Lorna felt her heart break, even more. Doran was off, squiring of Lord Gargalen. Her daughter, a princess of Dorne, fighting for every breath she takes. The maester, that useless man, mentioned that she only had days to live. Mayhaps hours even. Living with the knowledge that another child of hers could be taken any minute could very well be the death of Lorna.

"Princess Lorna!" called her personal servant, a thin thing, but willowy, and sarcastic. Very lively. A waterfall of light brown hair, and brown eyes. Always so full of wonder, instead so full of slight hope.

"Yes?" Lorna looked at her servant, eyes unseeing. Face set in her expressionless way, hoping that none of her feelings, nor the small spark of madness was showing.

"Princess, I'm very sorry to bother you, but there is someone here to see you," the servant leaned in, with a feverish look in her eyes, _**"It's one of them."**_ The servant finished, as if saying it quietly would make it less real. Although the crazed look the servant was not able to conceal as well as Lorna herself was almost beamed right back at the unsuspecting servant.

"Where are they waiting?" Lorna asked as if her last hope wasn't hanging on this. As if this weren't some desperate attempt to save a child everyone was convinced would die. Lorna would save her child.

"They are awaiting your audience in the side room, in the smaller audience room beside the throne room." Replied the servant. Just as quietly as she had been this whole time. Lorna gave a sharp nod.

"Bring us some snacks, they may be hungry from their travels." Lorna ordered, then gave one last look to her small fragile daughter, her fighting spirit lending strength to Lorna's own, then Lorna shot off down the hall way. Doing her best to look as if she weren't running, as if she were not in a hurry, to potentially save her Elia's life. Reaching the door, Lorna gave a slight pause, took a steadying breath. A water witch, descended from the other water witches who crossed over with Princess Nymeria, Rhoynish warrior queen. Lorna was about to give the door a push, and if her hands shook a little, well we don't have to pay attention to that. For who's hands wouldn't shake, when your dealing with forces you can't comprehend.

"What you must understand," Said a voice, before Lorna could open the door. "Is that if you make a deal with a goddess, they always come to collect. Whether it is you that must answer the call, or your grandchildren, it makes no difference to them. They will be called. The debt will be repaid, in full. If you open that door, make no mistake, she will have what you promise. You must make this decision now. Open that door, and you will be given exactly what you want. No more, no less. As a Princess of Dorne, can you afford to owe a deity. Ask your self just what your ready to give up. Then make your decision." Finished the voice. Waiting quietly. Lorna was listening with baited breath. Her lungs struggling to work, begging for air. Lorna's eyes narrowed in determination. Decision made, Lorna opened the door. In that moment, Elia's breathing came a little easier. As if by some miracle.

 **So, this was meant to make thing's a little clearer in Rhaenys Chance It was meant to be all one chapter but I wanted to see how this kinda works out. Get a feel for my reviewers… view… lol yes, I did that. Maybe this will help clear things up? I feel I've just jumped into Rhaenys chance, of course I can go with the whole, it's game of thrones, not everything is explained, but I want my readers to see how and why Rhaenys is the way she is. Yes, I hinted at it, but now you get a better explanation. Well, the beginning of a very long explanation, while the story goes on. Surprise! Here is the beginning of a few flashbacks.**


End file.
